An air conditioner is conventionally used with a configuration where a compressor, an indoor heat exchanger, and an outdoor heat exchanger are connected with each other.
An air conditioner, where using of an expansion valve changes during cooling operation and during heating operation as described in, for example, US 2011/0203300 A1, is proposed as this type of air conditioner. In this air conditioner, reducing of pressure of refrigerant is performed during cooling operation in an indoor expansion valve which is provided in front of an indoor heat exchanger. In addition, reducing of pressure of refrigerant is performed during heating operation in an outdoor expansion valve which is provided in front of an outdoor heat exchanger.